


Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis

by Diana924



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Regret, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fosse facile come dicono ottenere un’assoluzione.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis

Fosse facile come dicono ottenere un’assoluzione.

Lucrezia sa bene che i suoi peccati sono troppo grandi, ed è già così giovane. Fornicazione, adulterio, superbia, invidia, ha commesso così tanti peccati e ha indotto quelli che le erano vicini a commetterli, come tutta la sua famiglia è al di là della redenzione. Pensava di fare bene quando ha deciso di liberarsi di Juan, un peccato veniale in cambio di un grande bene, Pedro le aveva assicurato che avrebbe pensato a tutto lei in maniera tale che lei risultasse innocente e lei si era fidata, Pedro ai suoi occhi era l’innocenza che le era stata strappata troppo presto in quanto Borgia e figlia del papa.

Poi è andato tutto a rotoli e ora si ritrova con un cadavere che non può nemmeno piangere, un fratello assassinato e un altro che sa tutto ma non ha ancora parlato e Lucrezia teme di sapere il perché. Se potessimo rendere reale la menzogna le ha sussurrato Cesare quella notte e mai come allora lei ne era stata davvero tentata, forse meritano quello, sono così simili che un peccato del genere non li spaventa. Cesare l’ha sempre fatta sentire al sicuro, protetta in una maniera bizzarra e sbagliata, tutto in loro è sempre stato sbagliato agli occhi del mondo ma allo stesso modo perfetto per loro. E ora quello, un peccato in più non farà alcuna differenza pensa Lucrezia mentre sente le mani di Cesare allargarle le gambe.

Non dovrebbero farlo perché Cesare è un religioso, perché lui è un assassino e lei rovina tutto quello che tocca e perché sono fratello e sorella ma il legame tra di loro è sempre stato più intenso, più profondo, più intimo di quanto dovrebbe essere. Lucrezia si lascia sfuggire un gemito mentre inarca la schiena per favorirgli l’accesso e Cesare l’ammira come se fosse un dipinto sacro, come se fosse realmente santa Caterina pensa Lucrezia. Poi suo fratello la bacia e una parte della sua anima muore sulle sue labbra. I loro baci la lasciano sempre frastornata, sanno di paradiso e inferno, una beatitudine che non dovrebbe conoscere ma di cui ha sempre più bisogno.

Si lascia sfuggire un grido quando Cesare si decide a possederla, quello è un limite che non avrebbero dovuto valicare ma ormai il danno è fatto e se proprio devono andare all’inferno allora meglio andarci con la piena conoscenza del peccato pensa Lucrezia. I loro corpi si muovono come se fossero nati per quella danza e quello è blasfemo e bellissimo, un piacere che non ha mai provato e che la distrugge e la rafforza. Cesare sa dove toccarla, come e quanto a lungo baciarla, sa come muoversi come se fosse nato per quello e quel pensiero non cessa di affascinarla e spaventarla. Ricambia i suoi baci con fervore ansimando e cercando di non gemere, non devono assolutamente farsi scoprire, se li scoprissero tutto sarebbe perduto non solo per loro ma per tutta la loro famiglia. Cesare la stringe a sé mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono sempre più velocemente, come se volesse appartenerle in maniera totale, entrarle sottopelle e non lasciarla mai più. Si morde le labbra cercando di non gemere, se gli dai un nome allora il peccato è reale si ripete in una parte della sua testa, è stupido ma vuole continuare a crederlo con la stessa caparbietà di una bambina capricciosa.

Cesare invece geme il suo nome, le sussurra quanto la ama, come lei sia perfetta per lui, che solo così possono conoscere il vero amore e Lucrezia vorrebbe tanto credergli, se solo tra di loro non ci fossero i cadaveri di Juan e di Pedro. Lucrezia lo bacia per non sentirlo prima di perdersi nel piacere. Chiude gli occhi sperando che qualcuno sia indulgente con lei, ah sbagliato così tanto ma non si merita la dannazione eterna, come si può dannare una donna in cerca di conforto?

Cesare al segue poco dopo e mentre riposano uno accanto all’altro Lucrezia sente una delle mani di lui accarezzarle il ventre che comincia a sporgere. Cesare non le fa domande e Lucrezia ha paura della risposta, la parte più razionale di lei le ripete che il bimbo è di Pedro Caldes ma ha paura di scoprire quale possa essere l’altra verità, e ha paura che le possa piacere. Come se bastassero quattro parole in latino per assolverla dai suoi peccati.


End file.
